


倉橫：聖誕

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 《星期戀人》相關，原本應該是村上的一週。聖誕節就是要拆禮物。
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 10





	倉橫：聖誕

「信ちゃん，25號那天你忙嗎？」

「那天是……星期一，跟平常一樣，個人工作早中晚各錄一集，怎麼了嗎？」

村上檢查了行事曆後看向大倉，大倉下巴擺在桌上，眼巴巴的看著他。

「我想要聖誕禮物。」

村上從大倉堆滿笑的臉上，讀懂了他所謂的『聖誕禮物』是指什麼。

「可以啊，不要胡鬧過頭了，隔天有錄影。」

「我知道了，謝謝，最喜歡信ちゃん了！」

「胡說八道，最喜歡的明明就不是我吧。」

「才沒有胡說，最喜歡了。」大倉笑咪咪的抬起頭，「因為信ちゃん最好了。」

＊

橫山這天做完雜誌訪談後就沒工作了，回家前還確認了手機訊息，訊息欄跟昨天一樣沒有新的聯絡進來。也說不上是寂寞或是別的，明明聖誕節兩個男人一起過就已經夠淒慘了，沒想到是更糟的情況，對方一點一起過的意思都沒有。

回家前買了炸雞塊，想著今晚大概就是用球賽跟炸雞當下酒菜度過了。晚上十點，他洗過澡準備休息，聽見電鈴響起的聲音，納悶這麼晚的時間有誰會來，即使如此還是抱有一點期待的，打開影像對講機卻發現是大倉。

「大倉？」聲音裡帶著疑惑與一點驚訝，「這個時間怎麼跑來了？」

「是我，不是信ちゃん真是抱歉了。」大倉語尾微微拖長，笑著的臉上卻有些不開心的樣子，「好冷，幫我開門嘛。」

橫山解除自動鎖，大倉帶著紅酒跟下酒菜，夾帶冰冷的空氣灌入溫暖的室內，讓光腳踩在地板上的他瑟縮了一下腳趾。

「要來怎麼不打電話？」

「打了，你應該在洗澡沒有聽見。」

「嗯，抱歉。」

橫山穿著睡衣加上一身熱氣，髮尾潮溼，檢查手機發現兩個未接來電，跟一個『我在你家樓下』的訊息。

「怎麼來了？」

「想跟你喝酒。」

大倉自動的把酒跟下酒菜擺到客廳桌上，熟門熟路的走進廚房取了幾個盤子，打開冰箱，「上次的起司呢……啊有了！」自言自語的語氣開始愉悅起來。

走回客廳將食物分裝在盤子上，坐進桌子與沙發間的地板，身體輕輕的與坐在沙發上的橫山接觸，只要仰頭就能看見橫山削瘦的下顎線條。橫山已經倒好兩杯紅酒，將其中一杯遞給大倉。

「乾杯。」

「聖誕快樂。」

聽見這句節日祝賀，橫山再怎麼遲鈍也知道了今天村上沒有約他的原因，恐怕就是眼前的人造成的。

「試試這個。」大倉用牙籤戳了塊煙燻肉，舉著手送到橫山嘴邊。

「唔哇！好吃！」那是裝在保鮮盒裡帶過來的，應該是大倉在哪家店裡吃到覺得不錯，所以試著自己做的。

「哇－－現場的ヒルナン耶。」大倉右手還捏著牙籤，大笑著一手握拳一手打直的拍手。

「你就是來把我當笨蛋耍的吧！還有手太奇怪了，這樣很危險。」

橫山靠近他，取走對方手裡的牙籤，從帽T跟身體的縫隙中，聞到被體溫蒸發而出的酒氣，一點都不像是剛剛喝的紅酒味。

「……你啊，喝過了才來的嗎？」

「嗯，剛剛跟朋友有聚會。」

「真是壞心眼。」

「才沒有橫山くん的壞呢。」

大倉變相承認是刻意讓橫山等了，順便報了之前福岡讓他苦等一晚的仇。

「真是小心眼呢，記這麼久。」

「橫山くん的事我都會記得。」

「什麼啊！不用記得那麼清楚。」橫山笑起來掩飾害羞。

「明明就很開心！不過還是可以選擇性遺忘的，過來一點。」

大倉仰頭，後腦勺靠在沙發上，暗示著。

「是嗎？這麼划算？」橫山彎腰接近，卻不吻他，假裝聽不懂他的弦外之音。

大倉瞪了年長的人一眼，直接伸手把那顆懸在上空五公分的腦袋向下按，接住那對溫厚的嘴唇。

「大叔的味道。」

「喂，一樣超過三十歲的人少說點。」

「但是喜歡。」

「喝酒啦！」

大倉啜著酒液，一邊發出呼呼的哼笑。

吃吃喝喝了一陣子，對著綜藝節目大笑，吵著要看橫山演的電視劇DVD未果，在一瓶紅酒喝完還沒開下一瓶之前，橫山制止了即將有可能喝過頭的大倉，趕他去睡覺，大倉倒是不堅持，聽話的去洗澡。

洗好進入房間看見橫山靠在床頭看著手機，他知道橫山因為睡眠習慣問題，總是等他入睡後才睡下。

「吶，」他鑽進棉被裡，雙手環抱橫山，臉靠在對方肩上，「我想要聖誕禮物。」

「想要什麼？不早點說，我可以提前去買。」

「現在就要。」

說著手就伸進橫山的衣服裡，本來以為只是大倉的任性發言，這下也明白他的意思。

「可以拆了嗎？」

懂了的橫山不說話了，大倉輕輕咬著沉默的年上變成草莓大福顏色的臉。

「你倒是快點拆啊。」慢吞吞的磨蹭了好一會，橫山忍不住催促。

「晚上還長嘛，拆太快好浪費。」

「你想拆多久啊。」橫山被逗的一把就將上衣脫下。

「啊。」

大倉僵住，表情驚訝又生氣，「那是我的禮物。」

「好了啦快點拆！」

「你要賠我。」

「好好好──」

「這是當然。」

＊

橫山半夜被大倉卡著雙腿跪在浴室地板，膝蓋頂著牆壁，壓著腰承受後方的侵入，哪也逃不了時，不止一次暗暗後悔不該隨便應好。

胸前被玩弄得尖挺的兩點貼在冰冷的瓷磚上，刺激得讓他頻頻向後縮，後退的姿勢卻又讓後方吃緊，將大倉的東西吞到更深的地方，於是向前逃，重覆著前後夾擊又疼又爽的過程。

「大倉……讓我下來……」

下身已經一塌糊塗，體液、潤滑液跟沐浴乳混在一起變成黏膩的泡沫，滑的讓他撐不住身體。

在床上射過兩次，浴室一次，本來以為的純洗澡在大倉刻意跟進後變質為別的更濕熱的東西。

「大、倉……」

右手從牆面滑下來抓住大倉擺在他後腰上的手，「啊……」卻只能讓軟綿無力的身體更下沈，深深嵌在對方的器官上，「嗚、」

射過三次的勃起也不如前幾次硬挺，又漲又熱，無法達到發洩的頂點。

「不行……我沒有、我不……」

沒有任何東西可以射的性器，從前端汩汩淌流前列腺液，快感累積的又多又滿，生理跟精神都被前所未有的填滿。

大倉反手握住橫山的右手，輕巧的卸去對方的微薄抵抗，有力地撞擊著，「橫山くん，還不行呢，禮物……還沒拆完。」

「不……」

橫山咬緊牙，臉頰貼在牆面上，試圖用冰涼的溫度喚回理智，只可惜成效不彰，仍是感到頭暈目眩，無力地隨著對方的節奏晃動，以及另一種無法得到宣洩而更加張狂增長的慾望。

「唔、啊……啊……」

呻吟的尾音顫抖著，有感某種無法掌控的快感即將突破他承受的極限。

「大倉、不要了……」

他害怕的要求大倉停下，對方卻越發兇狠的進出，手指用力掐進腰裡，抓出一個個深窩。

通過喉嚨的聲音從軟黏變得失控，橫山的身體突地繃緊，不能自己的強烈顫抖，曲線陡升的快感突破臨界點，他可能尖叫了，因為那近似崩潰的聲音不是大倉的。

接下來好一陣子腦中一片空白，等他回過神來，自己坐在浴室地板上，眼前是大倉略帶擔心的放大俊臉。

「還好嗎？」

這才發現剛剛失去意識是因為自己昏倒了，大倉看起有些內疚，捧著他的臉輕輕蹭著。

隨意的將兩人沖洗後，大倉扶著手腳發軟的橫山躺回床上，陷入昏睡前，似乎聽見大倉的聲音。

「聖誕快樂，橫山くん，這樣就不會睡到一半被我吵醒了。」

＊

隔天的錄影，橫山看起來懨懨的，很少在節目上露出倦容的人，一反常態的陷在沙發裡，整個人懶洋洋的，但是卻莫名透出一股艷麗，成員們神色各異卻沒有人敢問。

半圓的位置讓村上可以用責備的目光瞪向坐在對面的大倉，對上這樣的眼神，大倉只是軟軟的笑，坐的更貼近橫山一點，讓他可以靠在自己的身上，然後笑得更加無賴柔軟。

－END－

**Author's Note:**

> 雜誌訪談。  
>    
> －印象最深刻的聖誕禮物是？  
> －是橫山くん送的。  
> －是什麼可以告訴我們嗎？  
> －不－行－，這是秘密。  
> －這麼保密，一定是很珍貴的禮物呢。  
> －是啊，橫山くん謝謝！
> 
> 亮：為什麼橫山くん送你禮物我沒有！！？(´д｀･#) 
> 
> \---
> 
> 姿勢，背後注意：
> 
> https://images.plurk.com/4QCEXcxzv0sRmXCBq2KL.jpg


End file.
